O destino das Eleitas
by Atsuko Tenshi
Summary: Todas têm algo em comum...um passado escondido, um futuro incerto mas um destino já traçado... será que conseguiram lutar contra ele e mudar o futuro da humanidade? 4º CAP ON! INSCRIÇÔES FECHADAS!
1. Voltar

**FanFiction:**

_**Passado escondido, Futuro incerto, um destino traçado...**_

**...O destino das Eleitas...**

**By: ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa (me...xD) **

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

Oiii!!! espero que gostem da nova porcaria, quer dizer, fic que acabei de fazer...xD

Leiam e digam o que acham...

**Personagens novas da história:**

**»** Hilary Tachibana Balvoc (esta não é uma personagem nova mas eu mudei o seu carácter e personalidade...)

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Russa

**Aparência fisíca:** Cabelos castanhos até à cintura, olhos cor de rubi, pele clara e corpo bem definido. Tem uma tatuagem de uma estrela de 5 pontas no pulso esquerdo.

**Bit:** Jillianne – Anjo de asas negras e vestes compridas e justas roxas. Seus olhos são iguais aos de Hilary e sues cabelos são negro até aos joelhos e com várias mexas roxas, dando assim, um porte imponente. Poderes: Escuridão e Trovão. Personalidade agressiva em combate.

**Família:**

Pai – Boris Balvoc

Mãe – Catherine Tachibana

Irmã – Caroline Tachibana Balvoc (irmã gémea de Hilary)

**Personalidade**: Séria e fria, mas também é compreensiva para com os seus amigos e adora sua irmã. Era a voz da razão na sua equipa e consegue subir o ânimo a qualquer pessoa com o seu sorriso.

**Mais informações**: Quando nasceu, ela vivia feliz com o seu pai, mãe e irmã mas, quando elas tinham apenas 5 anos, sua mãe morreu e Boris, seu pai, adoeceu gravemente devido à perda da mulher. Nessa altura, a empresa de Boris tinha falido e eles não tinham dinheiro para ajudar o pai então, um amigo do seu pai chamado Voltaire ajudou-as e salvou Boris. O que não sabiam era que Voltaire, em troca da sua ajuda, queria que Boris trabalhasse para ele na BIOVOLT e leva-se para lá as suas filhas. Boris cedeu, pois já havia muita gente a ameaçar suas filhas de morte se não aceitasse a proposta dada por Voltaire. Mais tarde conseguiu que elas fugissem, recebendo ele, um severo castigo. Após a fuga, Hilary foi para o Japão onde já tinha uns familiares a espera-la que a acolheram até hoje. Nunca mais viu a sua irmã.

**»** Caroline Tachibana Balvoc

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Russa

**Aparência fisíca: **cabelos negros (eram castanhos como os de Hil mas ela pintou-os) até à cintura, olhos cor de rubi, pele clara e corpo bem definido. Tem uma tatuagem de uma borboleta no pulso esquerdo.

**Bit: **Dark Butterfly – Borboleta negra com detalhes nas asas azuis-escuros. Poderes: Escuridão e Água. Personalidade agressiva em combate.

**Família:**

Pai – Boris Balvoc

Mãe – Catherine Tachibana

Irmã – Hilary Tachibana Balvoc

**Personalidade: **Idêntica à da sua irmã. Ambas são frias e sérias mas conseguem ser o oposto com os seus amigos. Caroline é um pouco mais determinada que Hilary, pois esta gosta de pensar antes de agir. Caroline era da mesma equipe que a irmã na BIOVOLT. Apesar da sua equipa estar separada, elas mantêm contacto em segredo.

**Mais informações: **Foi levada juntamente com a irmã para a BIOVOLT. Tanto ela como a irmã sofreram treinos muito duros e violentos. Quando já conseguiam dominar as Feras-Bit, que a sua mãe lhes havia dado e que tinham passado de geração em geração na família, foram colocadas numa equipa juntamente com mais 3 raparigas. A sua missão era capturar Feras-Bit. O nome dessa equipa, ou melhor, desse projecto era DAT, o que significa Dark Angels of Terror, mas também eram conhecidas como as Eleitas.

**»** Atsuko Takamoto

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Nacionalidade**: Russa

**Aparência fisíca:** Cabelos vermelhos-tinto, olhos verde-escuros como uma Jade, pele clara e corpo bem definido. Tem uma tatuagem da cabeça de um falcão no pescoço.

**Bit: **Dark Horus – Falcão Dourado, com detalhes vermelhos e negros nas asas, olhos negros e grandes garras afiadas. Poderes: Escuridão e Fogo. Personalidade agressiva em combate.

**Família: **Não tem família pois foi levada para um orfanato em Moscovo quando era apenas um bebe.

**Personalidade: **Séria e muito fria, menos com suas amigas do projecto DAT. Como não teve um passado fácil e, por isso, é mais distante dos outros mas dá-se muito bem com as suas amigas de é a conselheira da equipa.

**Mais informações: **Foi levada aos 6 anos para a BIOVOLT e lá conheceu Hil e Caroline. Faz parte do projecto DAT.

**»** Ayleen Sheng

**Idade: **16 anos

**Nacionalidade: **Chinesa

**Aparência Física: **Cabelo longo e negro, amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo alto, olhos azuis meia-noite, pele clara mas um pouco mais morena que a Hil e corpo bem definido. Tem a tatuagem de um dragão enrolado no seu braço direito.

**Bit:** Shenlong – Dragão negro com detalhes azuis e brancos, olhos prateados e enormes garras e dentes. Poderes: Escuridão e Vento. Personalidade agressiva em combate.

**Família:**

Tio – Keng Sheng

**Personalidade:** só fica séria e fria durante uma batalha, é uma rapariga alegre, divertida e muito curiosa. Devido a essa curiosidade aprendeu muito sobre beyblade e, mais tarde, quando foi levada para a BIOVOLT, tornou-se a técnica da equipa DAT. É ela que cuida dos beyblades de todas.

**Mais informação: **Após a morte dos seus pais em circunstância, digamos que estranhas, Ayleen foi viver com o seu tio Keng Sheng aos 5 anos. Passado um ano, ela descobre a amizade do tio com Voltaire e a intenção de leva-la para a BIOVOLT. Numa tentativa de fuga da casa do tio, foi pelos seguranças do tio e levada imediatamente para a BIOVOLT. Lá, ela integra o projecto DAT e torna-se a técnica da equipa. Com a fuga de Hil e Caroline, o projecto e cancelado até à sua volta mas as outras continuam presas na BIOVOLT.

**»** Kyra Fujitsu

**Idade:** 15 anos

**Nacionalidade:** Japonesa

**Aparência física: **Cabelos ruivos (cor de laranja mesmo...¬¬), olhos cor de âmbar, pele morena e corpo bem definido. Tem uma tatuagem de um tigre no braço direito.

**Bit:** Ninja – Tigre castanhos âmbar com riscas negras, olhos dourados e grandes garras. Poderes: Escuridão e Terra. Personalidade agressiva em combate.

**Família:** Vivia com os seus pais no Japão até que o seu pai recebe uma óptima oportunidade de trabalho na Rússia e mudam-se para lá. Os seus pais são mortos e ela é levada para a BIOVOLT.

**Personalidade: **Não é fria nem séria (aliás, tem muita dificuldade em estar séria...), é muito alegre e extrovertida, consegue por qualquer mal-humorado a rir (até mesmo o Kai... acham isso possível? eu não...v.v), mas quando falam mal da sua família ela torna-se séria e acumula muita raiva dentro de si antes de matar o danado (assim é que é!!! xD).

**Mais informações: **Ao mudar para a Rússia, os seus pais são mortos e ela é obrigada a ir para a BIOVOLT e a ser uma guerreira como todos os outros. Foi muito maltratada mas tornou-se muito forte e é inserida como última integrante do projecto DAT.

E que comece a história...

**1º Capitulo: " ter que voltar..."**

Hil estava deitada na sua cama. Não estava a dormir, mas sim a pensar no que havia de fazer... lembrava-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior enquanto deixava cair lágrimas silenciosas...

**««« FLASH BACK »»»**

Hilary estava em casa do Tyson como era costume. Estavam lá todos a conversar e a rir. A ALB estava a ser reconstruída e já se falava em um novo campeonato mundial. De repente toca o telefone e o avô de Tyson vai atender.

**Avô **– Telefone para ti, Hilary...

**Hil **– Para mim? Mas quem será?

Faz-se silêncio na sala enquanto Hil atende o telefone.

**Hil **– Estou? Quem fala?

– Hil, querida. Sou eu o teu pai... bem, não sei com dizer isto mas... tens de voltar...eles estão a ameaçar as miúdas e se tu e a tua irmã não voltarem, eles... bem, tu sabes... eles querem-te aqui para o campeonato mundial e...

**Hil (mudando a sua expressão para uma de terror)** – o...o... o que eles vão fazer com elas???

– Hil... por favor encontra a tua irmã e vem pra cá...se não eles vão tomar medidas drásticas...

**Hil (baixando a cabeça e ficando com uma expressão sombria)** – Não te preocupes, eu sei onde ela está. Eu vou para aí assim que poder...enquanto isso, ajuda-as...

– Filha... sabes que eu não queria que isto fosse assim...

**Hil **– eu sei... adeus! – Hil desliga o telefone e, antes que os outros começassem a fazer perguntas, ela sai a correr de casa.

**««« FIM DO FLASH BACK »»»**

**Hil **– _"Tenho de agir rapidamente..."_ – ela limpa as lágrimas e levanta-se rapidamente. Veste um top sem alças preto com uma estrela de 5 pontas roxa e uns corsários pretos com um cinto roxo, calça as suas all stars pretas, coloca umas luvas pretas sem dedos e uma pulseira de couro preta no pulso direito, deixando a tatuagem da estrela no pulso esquerdo à mostra. Ao abrir a porta de casa, encontra alguém lá à espera...

**Hil** – Kai? que fazes aqui???

**Fim do 1º Capitulo **

**Oiii!!! espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo... sabem como é... acorda-se, tem-se assim um flash e pensamos "Vou esvrever uma fic...". Pegamos no papel e depois escrevemos até acabara imaginação, até doer os dedos e até serem 2h da manha (bem, isto já é exagero...xD)... Bem, mandem reviews e digam o que acharam...**

**bjox pra tdx**

**ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa **


	2. A verdade

**FanFiction:**

_Passado escondido, Futuro incerto..._

**...O destino das Eleitas...**

**By: ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa (me...xD)

* * *

**

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

* * *

**Capitulo anterior:**

**Hil **– _"Tenho de agir rapidamente..."_ – ela limpa as lágrimas e levanta-se rapidamente. Veste um top sem alças preto com uma estrela de 5 pontas roxa e uns corsários pretos com um cinto roxo, calça as suas all stars pretas, coloca umas luvas pretas sem dedos e uma pulseira de couro preta no pulso direito, deixando a tatuagem da estrela no pulso esquerdo à mostra. Ao abrir a porta de casa, encontra alguém lá à espera...

**Hil **– Kai? Que fazes aqui???

* * *

**2º Capitulo: " A verdade"**

**Kai** – Vais contar-lhes ou simplesmente partes para a Rússia sem te despedires deles?

**Hil** – eu... hei?! Como é que sabes disso?

**Kai** – Caso não tenhas reparado, o meu avô é o Voltaire e ele, burro como é, contou-me...

**Hil **– Pois é...esqueci-me que aquele idiota com a mania de dominar o mundo era teu avô...¬¬

**Kai** – infelizmente... podemos ter o mesmo sangue mas a mesma mente maquiavélica não temos.

**Hil **– tens a certeza?

**Kai** – ¬¬X voltando ao tema inicial, vais dizer-lhes ou não?

**Hil (demonstrando alguma tristeza no seu olhar)** – não sei como lhes hei-de dizer... eles vão reagir mal de certeza...

**Kai** – tu não estás a falar do pessoal da abadia, estás a falar o Tyson e dos outros idiotas e por muito que me custe admitir, ele são bons amigos e vão compreender...

**Hil **– talvez...

**Kai **– mudando de assunto, já encontras-te a Caroline?

**Hil **– já estás a par de muitas coisas para o meu gosto...¬¬

**Kai** – Já a encontras-te ou não?

**Hil **– sim... eu já falei com ela e vamo-nos encontrar no aeroporto para irmos para a Rússia...

**Kai **– então é melhor despachares-te e ires falar com todos ou perdes o avião...

**Hil** – tens razão...vamos!

----------** Ж** ----------

Estavam todos na cozinha a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tyson e Daichi comiam como se não houvesse amanhã, e os outros (todos com uma grande gota na cabeça) olhavam para eles com cara de _"SOCORRO!!!"_, até que...

**Avô** – Meninos, a Hilary acabou de chegar juntamente com o Kai e disse para virem todos ao jardim pois quer falar convosco...

**Tyson (de boca cheia)** – Hã?! Falar connosco?

**Ray** – Mas sabe qual é o assunto?

**Avô** – Não sei mas deve ser muito sério pois, tanto ela como o Kai, estão muito sérios, com cara de enterro... e com um humor sádico...¬¬''' – diz enquanto se lembra do encontro com os mal-humorados...

**«««FLASHBACK»»»**

O avô de Tyson estava a varrer calmamente o chão da entrada do portão quando avista duas pessoas conhecidas a aproximarem-se...

**Avô** – Kai! Hilary! olá... como estão?

**Hil** – Preciso de falar como Tyson e os outros...

**Avô** – Eu também estou bem, obrigado por perguntarem... e já agora "se faz favor" também se usa na minha terra...¬¬

**Hil (olhando para ele com um olhar mortal)** – eu, por acaso, pedi um favor? Não! Então diga que os espero no jardim... – acaba de falar e entra pela casa a dentro em direcção ao lago, sendo seguida pelo Kai que continha o riso enquanto observava a cara de parvo do avô de Hilary com a reacção dela.

**«««FIM DO FLASHBACK»»»**

**Avô (entre dentes)** – aquela miúda...ù.úX

**Daichi **– Bem, o Kai com cara de enterro já é normal, mas a Hilary...

**Max** – Tens razão... desde de que a conheço, não me lembro de alguma vez a ter visto de cara de enterro... ó.ò

**Tyson **– mas mau-humor ela tem pra dar e vender... xD

**Avô** – Mas ela não está de mau-humor... antes fosse isso...¡.¡

**Ray** – então, de que estamos à espera? Vamos ter com eles!

**Todos** – Sim!

**Tyson/Daichi** – mas eu teria acabar de comer... T.T

**Todos **– (caem estilo anime) -.-'''

----------** Ж **----------

Chegam ao jardim e deparam-se com uma cena um pouco...estranha.

Kai estava encostado a uma árvore de olhos fechado e com a expressão séria de sempre. Resumindo...estava normal, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de Hilary. Ela estava sentada numa das pedras perto do lago, de olhos fechados e usava um top sem alças preto com uma estrela de 5 pontas roxa, uns corsários pretos com um cinto roxo, umas all stars pretas, umas luvas pretas sem dedos e uma pulseira de couro preta no pulso direito, deixando a tatuagem da estrela no pulso esquerdo à mostra que, por acaso, os Blade Breackers nunca tinham reparado (cegos...xD).

**Tyson **– o.o Hilary... o que é que aconteceu? Morreu alguém?

**Hil (levanta-se da pedra e abre os olhos para o encarar com a expressão mais assustadora à face da Terra)** – Mas porque raio fizeste essa pergunta tão idiota?

**Tyson (engole em seco)** – estás bem, Hil?

**Hil **– eu estou óptima. Vim aqui porque preciso de falar com vocês... devo-vos uma explicação antes de ir embora?

**Tyson **– Que explicação? E como assim "ir embora"?

**Kai** – Deixem-na falar, ok? – Todos fizeram silêncio.

**Hil** – obrigado Kai. Continuando, eu vim aqui dizer-vos que... (pausa)

**Tyson **– que...

**Hil **- que te cales e me deixes falar... ¬¬X

**Tyson** – o.o ok...

**Hil** – Bem... eu vim aqui dizer-vos que vou partir hoje para a Rússia e...

**Todos (menos Kai)** – O QUÊ?

**Kai **– SILÊNCIO! ¬¬X

**Hil (adoptando uma expressão de quem não está pra brincadeiras)** – agradeço que se calem e que me deixem falar pois já não tenho muito tempo... façam as perguntas que quiserem no fim, ok? Bem, eu vou para a Rússia ter com o meu pai porque...

**Daichi** – com o teu pai? mas ele está aqui no Japão...

**Hil (olhando-o de forma assassina)** – tu, por acaso, és surdo?

**Daichi** – o.o'''

**Hil** – RESPONDE ANIMAL!!!

**Daichi** – n...n...não...

**Hil **– então fica calado enquanto eu estou a falar, ok? PERGUNTAS SÃO NO FINAL E SÓ QUANDO EU DISSER!!! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS?

**Daichi** – s...s...sim...

**Hil** – E VOCÊS?

**Todos (menos Kai)** – s...sim senhora...

**Hil** – e tu, Kai?

**Kai **– eu não tenho nada a dizer... primeiro, já conheço a história, segundo, eu mantive-me calado porque já te conheço desde pequena e sei que odeias ser interrompida e terceiro, despacha-te ou perdes o avião...

**Max** – mas como é que a conheces desde pequena? tu conheceste-a juntamente connosco...

**Hil **– aí é que vocês se enganam... eu conheço o Kai desde os 5 anos, nós éramos colegas na BIOVOLT. Bem, as pessoas que vocês pensam que são meus pais, na realidade são apenas uns meus tios. O meu nome Completo é Hilary Tachibana Balvoc, a minha mãe era Catherine Tachibana e o meu pai é Boris Balvoc.

**Todos (menos Kai)** – O QUÊ??? O.O

**Hil **– ¬¬' ok... definitivamente vocês são uns SURDOS!

**Todos **– desculpa... o.o'''

**Hil** – onde é que eu ia... ah! Muito bem, eu fui criada na abadia, daí que conheço o Kai, sei jogar beyblade apenas não jogo para não vos por em perigo porque, apesar de vos achar uns IDIOTAS, vocês são meus amigos, e para não ser descoberta outra vez... (suspiro)... (olhou para Kai que apontou para o seu próprio pulso em sinal de "já são horas") bem, acho que chegou a hora das perguntas...

**Ray **– Porque é que só nos contas-te isto agora?

**Hil** – porque não vos queria colocar em perigo e porque agora já fui descoberta...

**Max **– Como assim...descoberta?

**Kai** – Quer dizer que a Hilary andou a pavonear-se demais e que agora o meu avô achou-a e quer levá-la a bem ou a mal para a BIOVOLT...

**Tyson** – descansa Hilary, nós não deixamos que te levem embora!

**Kai **– e tu já lhe perguntaste se ela quer ir?

**Tyson** – Como assim???

**Hil **– eu... eu vou voltar para a BIOVOLT...

**Todos** – O QUÊ?

**Hil **– eu vou para ajudar as minhas amigas... eles matam-nas se não estiver lá a tempo do Campeonato Mundial...

**Kenny (que até agora tinha estado calado devido ao choque)** – vais participar no Campeonato Mundial?

**Hil** – Sim...

**Kenny** – e quando voltares para a BIOVOLT... Não tens medo do que te possa acontecer?

**Hil** – bem... de certeza que vou ser castigada mas não é nada de especial...

**Kai** – traduzindo: o que ela chama de nada de especial são chicotadas, ser-se espancado, ser-se esfaqueado com beyblades que, em vez de anéis de ataque, têm lâminas que, só por acaso, são muito afiadas e que ao primeiro toque na pele deixam cortes bem fundos, entre outras torturas...

**Kenny** – E TU ESTÁS ASSIM TÃO CALMA?

**Hil (baixando a cabeça e adoptando uma expressão triste)** – Com o hábito acabas por não achar nada de especial... Bem, eu tenho de ir andando porque quando mais cedo chegar, mais tempo tenho para treinar com a minha irmã e preparar-me para o...

**Todos (menos Kai...outra vez)** – Irmã???

**Hil **– sim, eu tenho uma irmã, mas agora tenho um avião para apanhar...

**Kenny **– Hilary, tu disseste que sabias jogar beyblade, não foi?

**Hil** – sim, disse...

**Kenny** – então quer dizer que tens uma beyblade, certo?

**Hil (vendo onde o Kenny queria chegar)** – sim... ¬¬

**Kenny (com os olhos a brilhar)** – Posso vê-la?

**Hil **– ok, mas só na minha mão... não permito analises à Jillianne que não sejam feitas por mim ou pela Ayleen... - disse mostrando uma beyblade negra e roxa.

**Kenny **– é esse o nome dela?

**Hil **– sim... é o nome da minha Fera-Bit...

**Todos (menos Kai)** – FERABIT???

**Hil **– ¬¬ eu vou apanhar o avião... xau! _"Idiotas__"_

**Tyson **– espera, nos levamos-te ao aeroporto...

**Hil **– não quero companhia, entendido?

**Todos **– mas...

**Hil **– ENTENDIDO?

**Todos** – ok... u.u

**Hil **– então, vemo-nos no Campeonato Mundial!

**Kai **– espera que eu vou contigo para o aeroporto...

**Hil** – ¬¬ eu disse que não queria ter companhia...

**Kai **– ¬¬ e quem disse que eu ia acompanhar-te? eu só vou porque eu parto hoje para a Rússia para ir treinar com a minha equipa para o campeonato...

**Hil **– ¬¬X ok...

**Max** – então, é o adeus, não é?

**Hil **– não Max, diz antes até já... vemo-nos no Campeonato Mundial...

**Todos** – adeus...

**Ray -**_ "mas ele disse que só ia amanhã..._ o.õ_"_

---------- **Ж** ----------

Hilary e Kai dirigiram-se ao aeroporto e, por milagre, encontraram rapidamente a irmã de Hil. Foram fazer o check-in e entraram no avião (também já só faltam 5 min para o avião deslocar... ¬¬).

Ao entrar Hilary procura o seu lugar, que era mais ou menos no meio numa das filas do meio, e ao sentar-se repara que ao seu lado ia Kai...

**Carol (que estala mesmo na fila da frente)** – xiii... isto vai ser uma longa viagem para ti, mana...

**Hil (com um sorriso muito amarelo) **– queres trocar de lugar?

**Carol **– Entre ficar ao pé do traste do Kai ou ficar ao pé da histérica da hospedeira de bordo, acho que prefiro a hospedeira... xD

**Hil** – Traidora... ¬¬X

**Hospedeira **– T.T _"porque é que não segui o conselho da minha mãe e não fui para cabeleireira... aqui estou rodeada de loucos..."_

-----** x **-----

Depois do avião descolar e os ânimos acalmarem, Caroline descobrira que a hospedeira era uma autêntica gralha e que falava pelos cotovelos e por momentos desejou estar ao pé do Kai. Em 10 min de viagem ficou a saber a vida toda da hospedeira... Enquanto isso, Kai e Hilary iam em completo silêncio até que ela quebra o gelo.

**Hil **– Kai... porque é que me mentiste?

**Kai **– de que é que estás a falar?

**Hil **– Tu não vieste para te encontrares com a tua equipa...

**Kai **– estás a insinuar que sou mentiroso? ¬¬

**Hil **– Sim...¬¬ tu vieste para falar com o Voltaire...

**Kai** – e se tiver vindo? O que é que tens a ver com isso?

**Hil **– nada... e obrigado... – disse deitando a cabeça no ombro de Kai.

**Kai** – porque é que... – Hil tinha adormecido. Kai sabia que ela não tinha andado a dormir bem, por isso, não fez nada para a acordar... apenas a olhava... parecia um anjo enquanto dormia...

**xxx CLICK xxx**

Um flash de maquina fotográfica tira Kai dos seus pensamentos. Olha a pensou que tinha tirado a fotografia...Caroline estava com estrelinhas nos olhos (tipo Tomoyo da CCS).

**Carol (cheia de estrelinhas à sua volta)** – que romântico! Acho que esta é a melhor foto que tenho de vocês os dois... ¬¬ nas outras vocês estão sempre a discutir ou a matar-se um ao outro ou a treinar... bah! xP

**Kai (com uma veia no punho e outra com o dobro do tamanho na testa)** – Carol...elimina essa foto ou eu...

**Carol **- ou tu o quê?

**Kai** - ou eu mato-te! ¬¬X

**Carol** - experimenta...¬¬

**Hil (acordando)** – o que é que se passa... Hei?! parem de se matar um ao outro! Isto é um avião, não é um ringue de Wrestling!!!

**Kai/Carol** – jura... não tínhamos reparado... ¬¬

**Hil (a deitar fogo dos olhos...xD)** – SEUS... ò.óXXX

**Carol (sarcasticamente)** - desculpa maninha... esqueci-me que só tu é que tens direito a matar o Kai... xD

**Hil (a deitar ainda mais fogo pelos olhos)**- CAROL! PREPARA-TE PARA MORRER!!!

**Carol **- ups! o.o'''

**Fim do 2º capitulo (é melhor, mesmo... u.u') **

* * *

Oiii!!! FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TDX!!! bem, espero que tenham gostado da minha fic (incluindo aquele tal de "avaliadores" que anda a mandar reviews, digamos que, estranhas a muita gente... Por mim podes escrever o que quiseres nas reviews, afinal, eu digo que aceito criticas e sugestões porque só assim conseguimos melhorar as nossas fics...

Bem... espero que tenham gostado e mandem reviews!!!!!!!!!!

bjox pra tdx

ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa


	3. o reencontro das eleitas

**FanFiction:**

_Passado escondido, Futuro incerto..._

**...O destino das Eleitas...**

**By: ĐaЯĸ aŋGëŁ ßяuxĭτa (me...xD)

* * *

**

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

* * *

**Capítulo anterior:**

**Hil (acordando)** – o que é que se passa... Hei?! Parem de se matar um ao outro! Isto é um avião, não é um ringue de Wrestling!!!

**Kai/Carol** – jura... não tínhamos reparado... ¬¬

**Hil (a deitar fogo dos olhos...xD)** – SEUS... ò.óXXX

**Carol (sarcasticamente)** - desculpa maninha... esqueci-me que só tu é que tens direito a matar o Kai... xD

**Hil (a deitar ainda mais fogo pelos olhos) **- CAROL! PREPARA-TE PARA MORRER!!!

**Carol **- ups! o.o'''

* * *

**3ºCapitulo: "O reencontro das Eleitas"**

"_Moscovo… a cidade branca e fria. Uma cidade coberta de neve macia e espessa que lhe dá a magnifica paisagem que tem. Rússia, o país das guerras frias, do comunismo, da gente forte e lutadora… o meu país…"_ – Hilary observava pela janela do avião a cidade que tanto amava. Acabavam de chegar ao território russo e os primeiros flocos de neve começavam a cair. Eram quase 18h e já começava a escurecer.

Todos desembarcaram e repararam que o aeroporto estava cheio de gente mas mesmo assim conseguiam ver um rapaz de cabelos vermelho fogo encostado à parede e de expressão séria.

**Carol (saltando para cima dele)** – TALA!!!

**Tala (levando com Carol em cima)** – Carol, quantas vezes tenho de dizer que ODEIO que saltes para cima de mim assim… ¬¬X

**Carol (fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado)** – não tiveste saudades minhas? i.i

**Tala **– nem por isso… ¬¬ a minha vida tem sido muito mais pacífica.

**Carol (expressão demoníaca)** – O QUE QUERES DIZER COM ISSO??? – Adoptando uma expressão triste (mas muito teatral xD) – ok… se é assim não vale a pena existir… A vida já não tem mais sentido! – Tira um punhal do bolso.

**Hil **– como é que entraste no avião com isso? o.o'''

**Tala **– o que estás a fazer?! O.O não te vais matar, pois não?

**Carol** – adeus mundo cruel!

**Tala** – Ok! EU TIVE MUITAS SAUDADES TUAS!!! AGORA NÃO TE MATES, POR FAVOR!!!

**Carol (saltando para os braços do Tala) **– a sério que tiveste?

**Hil (em tom de gozo)** – só tu para acreditares nas cenas teatrais da Carol, Tala….

**Tala **– o que?

**Carol (ainda agarrada a ele)** – Ai, Tala! És o meu idiota favorito… xD

**Tala **– ora, sua!!! ò.ó

**Kai** – e que tal irmos para a BIOVOLT?

**Tala **– estás ai, Kai? Nem te vi…

**Kai **– então é melhor comprares uns óculos…¬¬

**Tala **– ¬¬'''

**Hil **– Calem-se e vamos andando…

**----------ж----------**

"_A BIOVOLT... está precisamente igual e aquele velho nojento também (_acho que todos vocês sabem de quem é que estou a falar, né? pois é! eu sabia que sabiam xD)_..."_ Estavam todos reunidos no gabinete de Voltaire. Hilary, Caroline, Atsuko, Ayleen, Kyra, Kai, Tala, Voltaire (claro u.u), Boris e uma rapariga que era desconhecida para quase todos.

**Voltaire ( com um sorriso demoníaco que fazia transparecer o seu ar de louco)** – ora sejam bem aparecidas...estava a morrer de saudades vossas...

**Carol **– então porque é que não morreu logo? Assim já não o tínhamos de aturar…

**Voltaire **– oh minha querida Caroline... porque dizes isso?

**Carol **– está a ver-me com cara de trabalhar num lar para idosos? ¬¬

**Voltaire** – ¬¬X vamos directamente ao assunto... o campeonato Mundial está a aproximar-se e espero que treinem muito e não me desiludam... Menina Hilary, espero que esteja em forma já que não treina à muito tempo… até tenho pena da Jillianne…

**Hil **– não tenha pena porque ela está em óptima forma… sabe como é, as criaturas da escuridão alimentam-se do ódio e esse eu tenho suficiente para lhe oferecer um banquete todos os dias – Hilary fita odiosamente Voltaire enquanto esse sorri maliciosamente – e eu não estou tão em baixo de forma como pensa pois eu tenho treinado bastante durante estes anos, as suas fontes é que estão mal informadas… - desta vez foi ela que sorriu deixando Voltaire furioso.

**Voltaire **– hnf! Vamos ao que realmente interessa… o que vos quero dizer é que terão uma treinadora a vos acompanhar apartir de agora.

– O meu nome é Anamatéia Haika mas podem-me tratar por Ana – a rapariga desconhecida apresentou-se. Ela possuía cabelos loiros avermelhados, olhos vermelhos fogo, era alta e tinha corpo atlético. Ela vestia umas calças largas pretas, um top vermelho curtinho, um casaco preto curto, sapatilhas vermelhas com detalhes pretos e luvas sem dedos pretas e sorria amavelmente. Aparentava ter uns 15 ou 16 anos.

**Hil **– E porque é que temos uma treinadora agora?

Voltaire – Porque eu quero-vos preparadas para o campeonato. Agora saiam. Kai, Hilary e Ana fiquem, os outros vão treinar.

Com isto, todos saiem do gabinete apesar de contrariados.

**Voltaire** – Bem, como sabem, este ano a BIOVOLT vai ter 2 equipas no campeonato, as Dark Angels of Terror e os Demolition Boys. Espero que não falhem… a vossa missão é vencer o campeonato e procurar as feras-bit sagradas…

**Hil **– blá, blá, blá! Já sabemos disso! Diga algo que não saibamos…

Voltaire – menina insolente! Se continuas assim tenho de te aplicar um castigo que não quero aplicar…

**Hil **– experimente…

**Kai **– Hilary, acalma-te

**Hil (suspiro)** - ok… mas quem lhe disse que as feras-bit sagradas podem estar no campeonato? Os seus portadores podem estar a escondê-las!

**Ana** – nisso a Hilary tem razão… os portadores podem estar a escondê-las para evitar que sejam roubadas, pois o poder delas é enorme…

**Kai** – e quem nos assegura que juntando as 7 feras-bit sagradas chegaremos à "Destiny"?

**Voltaire** – temos de tentar...

**Hil **– sem certezas como vamos conseguir?

**Voltaire** – vocês sabem perfeitamente o que a profecia diz, por isso não venham com tretas….

**Ana **– e se essa profecia não passar disso… uma grande treta…

**Hil** – se o que pensamos que existe seja tudo um simples conto de fadas?

**Kai **– para que servirá a busca?

**Voltaire** – ACABOU!!! Façam o que vos mando e não perguntem mais…

**Hil/Ana/Kai** – ok…

**_PASSADO 2 SEMANAS DE TREINO INTENSIVO…_**

O aeroporto de Moscovo estava cheio de gente até não poder mais… o campeonato ia iniciar-se e todos os jogadores chegavam com as suas respectivas equipas enquanto eram recebidos "alegremente" pelas 2 equipas russas…

DAT/Demolition Boys – será possível estar aqui tanta gente? ¬¬'''

Tyson/Daichi/Kenny/Ray/Max – Hilary!!!

Hil – mas o que é que eu fiz para merecer isto? ¬¬'

Kai – conheceste-os ¬¬

Hil – ¬¬''''

Tyson – esta é que é a tua equipa?

Hil – não… são as empregadas de limpeza do aeroporto…

Todos – ¬¬'''

Carol – eu sou a Caroline Tachibana Balvoc, mas podem chamar-me de Carol…

Max – és a irmã da Hil?

Carol – yah, somos gémeas… n.n

Max (com os olhos a brilhar) – que giro!!!

Carol – n.n'''

Ayleen – eu sou a Ayleen Sheng

Ana – Anamatéia Haika, mas podem chamar-me de Ana

Kyra – e eu sou a Kyra Fujitsu

Atsuko – …

Kyra e esta calada aqui ao canto é a Atsuko Tomooka

Atsuko – ¬¬ bem, vocês é que são os otários de que a Hil e o Kai tanto falam?

Tyson/Daichi/Kenny/Ray/Max – T.T

Atsuko - ¬¬ ok, são mesmo…

Hil/Kai – u.u'''

Kyra – não liguem à Atsuko, ela é mesmo assim… mal humorada todos os dias!

Atsuko - ¬¬XXX

Ana – e que tal irmos andando? n.n'''

Todos – é melhor… u.u

E assim todos se dirigiram ao hotel para deixar as malas e seguiram para o estrádio…

**Fim do 3º cap.**

* * *

**Oi! E aqui está o 3º capítulo finalmente!!!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora mas isto estava mesmo mal... estava a ver que não saia nada... u.u**

**PARABÉNS MUITO ATRASADOS à Anamatéia Haika! xD não deu pra ser dedicado o capitulo da outra fic mas não te importas né? (espero bem que não... u.u'')**

**e vou pedir mais uma vez desculpas porque agora vou estar um tempo sem publicar pk vou estar ocupada mas prometo voltar o mais rápido possível! xD**

**bjux pra todos!!!!! e em especial para a Ana! ;)**

* * *

**No proximo Capítulo:**

O campeonato inicia-se, e a estreia das DAT também! Mas que profecia será aquela? O que são as feras-bit sagradas? Quem é "Destiny"?

Saberam (quase) tudo no próximo capítulo:

_"O campeonato e a Profecia"

* * *

_

P.S.: preciso de 7 inscrições!!! quem quiser se inscrever aqui tem os dados!

Nome:

Idade:

Aparência:

Personalidade:

Fera- Bit:

Poderes:

Ataques:

Beyblade:

Roupa que usa:

Mais informações sobre a presonagem: (opcional)

NOTA: SE HOUVER MAIS DE 7 INSCRIÇÕES IREI ESCOLHER AS QUE EU ACHO QUE CONSIGO COLOCAR MELHOR NA FIC E QUE SE ADAPTAM AS MINHAS IDEIAS DO QUE A FIC SERÁ DAQUI PARA A FRENTE

bjux e mandem reviews!!! n.n


	4. o campeonato e a profecia part 1

**FanFiction:**

_Passado escondido, Futuro incerto..._

**...O destino das Eleitas...**

* * *

"_... (em itálico)..." _– pensamentos das personagens 

(...) – comentários e informações minhas

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior:**

**Atsuko **– ¬¬ bem, vocês é que são os otários de que a Hil e o Kai tanto falam?

**Tyson/Daichi/Kenny/Ray/Max** – T.T

**Atsuko** – ¬¬ ok, são mesmo…

**Hil/Kai** – u.u'''

**Kyra **– não liguem à Atsuko, ela é mesmo assim… mal-humorada todos os dias!

**Atsuko **– ¬¬XXX

**Ana **– e que tal irmos andando? n.n'''

**Todos **– é melhor… u.u

E assim todos se dirigiram ao hotel para deixar as malas e seguiram para o estádio…

* * *

**4º Capítulo: "O campeonato e a profecia parte 1 - O poder de um anjo"**

**AJ** – OLÁ AMANTES DO BEYBLADE!!! ESTAMOS NA RÚSSIA PARA MAIS UM CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL!

A multidão aplaude e grita pelas suas equipas favoritas, maioritariamente, os Demolition Boys, pois são a equipa oficial da Rússia, e os G Revolution, que são os actuais campeões mundiais.

**DJ **– e agora vamos apresentar as equipas! este ano temos 3 novas equipas!

**Brad **– isso DJ! e as equipas que participarão neste campeonato são (aparece na TV gigante do estádio os nomes das equipas, dos membros e as respectivas fotos… que chique! xD) Os G Revolution, os Demolition Boys, os All Starz, os White Tigers, os Majestics, a Dinastia F, a Bega, e as 3 novas equipas, as quais irei apresentar pormenorizadamente, os Blade Hunters, constituídos por Katherine, a líder da equipa, Mia, a técnica de equipa, Merick, o 1º no comando e Karl, o 2º no comando. Os Shadows, constituídos por Sharon, a líder da equipa, Eriol, o técnico de equipa, Roxy, a 1ª no comando e Allysa, a 2ª no comando. E por último, as DAT, Dark Angels of Terror. Um nome assustador tal como elas. São constituídas por Hilary, a líder da equipa, Ayleen, a técnica de equipa, Carol, a 1ª no comando, Kyra, a 2ª no comando e Atsuko, a 3ª no comando.

**AJ** – mas a Hilary era da equipa do Tyson?

**DJ **– bem, tal como disseste, parece que **era**.

**AJ **– isto, sim, vai ser um campeonato interessante!

**DJ** – mas para tudo começar vamos ver as batalhas iniciais!

**Brad **– isso mesmo. Esta 1ª etapa não vai consistir em eliminações. Cada equipa terá dois combates que servirão como aquecimento para a próxima etapa onde se eliminará 5 das 10 equipas!

**AJ** – e as batalhas serão…

**- G Revolution vs. Dinastia F**

**- Demolition Boys vs. Majestics**

**- White Tigers vs. Blade Hunters**

**- Majestics vs. DAT**

**- Bega vs. Demolition Boys**

**- Shadows vs. White Tigers**

**- DAT vs. Dinastia F**

**- Blade Hunters vs. All Starz**

**- Bega vs. G Revolution**

**- All Starz vs. Shadows**

10 Batalhas muito emocionantes que começarão amanhã!!! NÃO PERCAM!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

Após saberem das suas batalhas, os jogadores dirigiram-se para o hotel em que ficariam hospedados.

No quarto das DAT:

**Hil** – Ayleen, o que encontraste até agora?

**Ayleen** – nada… as bases de dados destas duas equipas estão completamente vazias! Isto é muito estranho, mas também, estas equipas nunca participaram em campeonatos deste tipo. Deve ser por isso. Vou ver se recolho o máximo de dados nos combates de amanhã.

**Carol** – foi sorte não termos de combater com elas amanhã porque se são elas as portadoras das feras-bit sagradas, temos de estar preparadas…

**Hil** – é verdade. "Talvez o Voltaire tivesse razão e as suas fontes estejam correctas…bem, isso seria um milagre u.u' "

Ana dirige-se à porta do quarto e abre-a mostrando um Kai com a mão esticada como se estivesse prestes a bater à porta… (bem, vocês entendem…u.u)

**Ana** **(sem sequer olhar a porta quando a abre) **– Kai, entra! Estávamos em reunião!

**Kai **– o.o como sabias que estava na porta???

**Ana **– ora, porque sou cigana! n.n

**Todos** – o quê? O.o?

**Ana** – ¬¬X ok, esqueçam… vamos directos ao assunto! Hil, o que estavas a pensar ao pouco está correcto. As fontes do Voltaire devem estar correctas e alguns dos elementos destas equipas devem ter as feras-bit guardiãs…

**Hil** – como é que sabes…

**Ana **– já te disse, sou cigana!

**Hil **– ok…¬¬

**Kai** – encontraram alguma informação?

**Ayleen **– nada… vou tratar disso nas batalhas de amanhã…

**Kai** – óptimo. Já começo a ficar farto deste trabalho…

**Hil/Ana/Ayleen** – não és o único…

**Hil **– eu vou contactar o Voltaire já que ele insistiu muito para que mal descobríssemos algo contactá-lo logo e contar os pormenores todos…

**Kai **– ok, eu vou ter com a minha equipa para não levantar suspeitas e aproveito e conto-lhes as novidades.

**Ana** – eu vou fazer aquelas meninas treinarem até caírem para o lado…. Até parecem uns anjinhos ali sentadas no sofá a ver tv… **(sorriso maquiavélico… xD)**

**Kai/Hil** – o.o'''

**Ayleen** – coitadinhas… ainda não pararam desde que chegaste… n.n'''

**Ana** – tem que ser… ù.u temos que ganhar o campeonato!

**Kai** – isso é o que vamos ver…

**Hil** – espero ver umas finais Demolition Boys vs. DAT…

**Kai **– também eu…

**Ana **– ok, vamos parar com o namoro porque temos muitos assuntos a tratar… ù.u

**Hil/Kai (corados)** – …

**Ana **– não é preciso corarem… n.n

**Hil/Kai (mto corados)** – ANA!

**Ana **–mas é verdade… vocês parecem dois pimentos… e eu apenas disse a verdade, imagina se tivesse dito algo pior… xD

**Hil/Kai (super pimentos! xD)** – CALA-TE!!!

**Ana **– ok, ok! Já me calei u.u''

………………………………………………………………………………

**Hil** – acho que identificamos os guardiães…

**Voltaire **– achas? Com assim "achas"?

**Hil **– nós estamos a fazer o nosso melhor, mas não há informação nenhuma sobre as duas novas equipas presentes neste campeonato!

**Voltaire** – então é porque são elas!

**Hil **– nós desconfiamos que sim mas podemos estar enganadas e os guardiães nem sequer estarem no campeonato! Primeiro precisamos de certezas…

**Voltaire **– NÃO QUERO SABER DE DESCULPAS! Vais cumprir com a tua missão e achar essas feras-bit… HEY?! Estás a ouvir??? Hilary? HILARY???

Hilary simplesmente desligou-lhe o telefone na cara. Estava furiosa e pronta a matar alguém…mais especificamente, o Voltaire.

**Hil (pensando)** – Será que este homem não percebe que estamos a juntar todos os nossos esforços para encontrar a porcaria das feras-bit? QU ANORMAL!!! Mas porque é que eu me fui meter nisto? Ou melhor, porque é que ME meteram nisto?! E porque é que tenho a sensação de que esta profecia é verdadeira? A Profecia… Destiny… porque é que tenho a sensação de que tudo isto é me familiar? Porque é que me sinto tão **perdida**???

Tudo começou à 11 anos atrás, tinha eu 5 anos…

**««« Flash-back »»»**

_Abadia BIOVOLT_

_Moscovo, Rússia_

_05.23am – Sala de treinos_

Na abadia decorria um combate de beyblade entre dois garotos, um de cabelos bicolores e olhos violeta e outro de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis-claros, de aproximadamente 6 anos. O combate estava renhido e parecia não ter fim… enquanto decorria o combate, uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de rubi e sorriso radiante divertia-se a tirar fotos a ambos durante o combate e outra igual a ela apenas observava atentamente o combate.

Numa questão de segundos, a beyblade do garoto de cabelos vermelhos saiu disparada da cuia, dando a vitória ao garoto de cabelos bicolores.

**? (garoto de cabelos bicolores)** – Tens de treinar mais Tala, ou então nunca me vais vencer.

**Tala (garoto de cabelos vermelhos)** – deveste achar invencível, Kai…

**Kai **– eu sou invencível!

**?? (garota que observava com cara de aborrecida)** – sim, Kai… só falta dizeres que és o senhor do mundo…

**Kai **– então Hil, se fazes melhor vem cá combater!

**Hil **– e gastar o meu tempo contigo? Tenho mais que fazer…

**??? (garota das fotos)** – vai mana! Dá-lhe uma lição para ele aprender!!! E eu vou tirar fotos de todo o combate para provar que o que o Kai tem é um grande ego!!! xD (começa a rir demoniacamente)

**Todos** – menos Carol… ¬¬'''

**Carol **– que foi? Comecem lá o combate! ù.u

**Hil **– ok, vamos começar?

**Kai **– pronta?

**Hil **– sempre! 3…

**Kai** – 2…

**Hil **– 1…

**Kai/Hil** – Let it rip!!!

Com uma rapidez incrível, as duas beyblade vão ao encontro da cuia e ao chocarem, lançam ondas de energia. Carol simplesmente tira fotos de todos os ângulos enquanto os seus olhos brilham de emoção. Todas as batalhas entre a sua irmã e o Kai eram fantásticas. Eles eram os melhores beybladers que ela alguma vez tinha conhecido!

A batalha estava muito renhida. Notava-se que nenhum queria perder, e isso motivava ainda mais a luta.

**Kai **– prepara-te para perder… Dranzer!!! – Kai liberta a sua majestosa Fénix que começa a atacar a beyblade de Hil sem piedade

**Hil **– ainda não… Jillianne!!! Liberta-te e mostra o teu poder!!!

Nesse momento uma névoa negra envolve a beyblade de Hilary e em seguida sai da beyblade um anjo de formas femininas e asas negras, de olhos cor de rubi como os de Hil e cabelos negros até aos joelhos com mexas roxas. Os olhos de Hil começam a perder o brilho e ela cai de joelhos. Começava-se a sentir muito fraca mas tinha de se aguentar…

**Kai **– Hilary, estás b… – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de ser agarrado pelo pescoço por Jillianne. Tudo começava a tornar-se muito perigoso. O chão começou a tremer e tudo parecia que se ia destruir…

**Tala **– vamos sair daqui, Carol! Temos de chamar ajuda!

**Carol **– não! Eu não vou embora sem a minha irmã no seu estado normal!

**Tala **– tens de sair daqui ou arriscaste a morrer! Vem!

**Carol **– NÃO!!! Tu não entendes? A minha irmã está a sofrer! A Jillianne está a controla-la!

**Tala **– então, temos de chamar ajuda!

**Carol** – _"Só há uma maneira de impedir isto!"_

Carol sai a correr para perto da cuia e lança a sua beyblade. Tala tenta impedi-la mas chegam os seguranças que o agarram e cientistas chegam e dirigem-se ao laboratório da sala de treinos.

**Carol (após lançar a beyblade)** – Dark Butterfly!!! Ataque "Water Illusion"!!! – A borboleta negra e azul de Carol começa a criar uma ilusão. Essa ilusão… era a mãe delas…

Hil levanta ligeiramente a cabeça de observa a imagem da sua mãe a ir até ela… ela começa a levantar-se e os seus olhos lentamente começam a voltar a ter brilho. Jillianne solta Kai e entre um grito de dor volta à beyblade que para de girar instantaneamente. Logo de seguida, Hilary desmaia. Kai corre até Hil, segurando-a.

**Hil (ainda fraca)** – desculpa… Kai…

**Kai **– não tens de pedir desculpa… a culpa não foi tua…

**Voltaire** – MAS O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI???

**Boris **– mas o que… Hilary? Caroline? O que fazem aqui???

**Voltaire** – bem, eu quero saber o que se passou aqui… JÁ!!!

**Cientista 1** – Sr. Voltaire, parece que estes 4 miúdos estavam aqui a lutar e aquela garota despertou uma grande poder da sua beyblade… tanto ela como a irmã…

**Voltaire (recuperando o seu sorriso cínico)** – interessante… levem-nas para o laboratório e se forem elas, coloca-as no projecto… (a ultima parte foi dita em sussurro ao cientista para que apenas ele ouvisse… pena que o Boris tem bom ouvidos...)

**Boris **– não, tu não vais levar as minhas filhas para o projecto!

**Voltaire** – tu não estas em posição de mandar, querido Boris… eu faço com as tuas filhas o que eu quiser… agora, LEVEM-NAS!

Dois seguranças agarram-nas e começam a levá-las para o laboratório e Boris apenas baixava a cabeça, sentindo-se culpado.

**Kai **– você não pode levá-las!

**Voltaire **– tem calma, querido netinho… só vou fazer uns testes nelas e se não forem umas das escolhidas, elas voltam para aqui…

**Kai –** você…

**Voltaire **– vai até ao meu escritório, até podes levar o Tala também, e procurem um livro de capa de couro que tenha o título de "Profecia" e tragam-no até ao laboratório…

**Kai **– mas…

**Voltaire **– vai ou as tuas amigas não vão ver a luz no sol nunca mais!

**Kai –** …

**Voltaire **– VAI!

**Kai **– sim senhor…

Kai e Tala saiem da sala de treinos semi destruída e os cientistas dirigem-se ao laboratório. Um novo destino começaria a partir daí…

* * *

**Ohayo!**

**Só tenho uma coisa a dizer… NÃO ME MATEM POR FAVOR!!!! T.T**

**E parte de este capítulo ainda não falar da profecia tem uma explicação… ou então não…**

**Eu tive uns probleminhas com a profecia e ainda não a vou publicar neste capítulo (foi por isso que ele foi dividido em duas partes… u.u'')**

**Bem, isso agora não interessa nem ao menino Jesus, por isso vamos ao que realmente interessa…**

**Mandem reviews!!!! xDDD**

**Bjux**

Λţѕυκσ Τέηѕнι

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:**

O segredo por traz da profecia.

O mistério, a crença...

...Destiny...

Porque será tão importante para Voltaire essa profecia?

Porque é que todos acreditam que seja verdade?

Um milagre pode trazer felicidade... mas também pode trazer tristeza, inveja, ...tentação...

_"O campeonato e a profecia parte dois - 'Quem és tu?'"_


End file.
